Never Underestimate the Powers of a Bug erMan!
by Hochuuami
Summary: It began like any other day until Celestia met Cell and he began to like her. But he will soon learn that nothing is what it seems. Dragged into an adventure of forbidden love that must be kept secret...
1. You Mean the Roach?

I'd just like to say thank you to all of you who reviewed my older version of this story. Special thanks to:

Raija Darknight

piccolos_girl16

lil'wolfluvr 

Caitlin M

Masquerade

PrittyAnimeChick

Triple S

lyndsey

LadyBuG

_and_

Omelettes

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I wish I did. I own Celestia and Sherman City. I also own Travis and his mom. Let's put it this way, if you haven't seen it in another TV show etc. then it's probably mine. Don't sue me. ^-^

**Dialogue key:**

Speech= "…."

Thought= _thought_

Telepathy=…. 

Author's note (a/n)= (…) 

Translations to English= -…-

##################################################################

Chapter I: You Mean the Roach?

The creature leaned against a red brick wall in a darkened alley. He stayed motionless, watching the humans pass by without noticing him. Being in his first form, he was still absorbing people for their energy. He chuckled to himself and wondered how a species could be so dense as to not be capable of sensing danger even when it was only a few metres away. Perhaps ending their lives was a favor in disguise. The green monstrosity took a few paces toward the sidewalk. A little boy was passing by and saw him. The child was about 7 or 8. He waved to Cell, not understanding that he was digging his own grave.

"Hey mister. Watcha doin' in the alley?" said the little black haired kid to the menacing creature that he had seen on TV.

Cell smirked as the boy's mother walked up to him. "I can't see anyone in the alley, Travis. Don't be silly." She told him sharply.

"But there is somebody, Mommy." Travis argued. He paused in mid-thought, and then said; "Now I remember. You're the monster from Nikki Town!"

"Travis!" his mother scolded. "How dare you tell such fibs!"

It was then that Cell stepped into the view of the mother. His evil smirk was the last thing she ever saw and from that point on, the city was plunged into utter chaos.

Celestia was asleep when the screams woke her. She barely had time to dress properly before she looked out the window of her suburban cottage. It was the monster from Nikki Town!  _This could really mess up my plans…or could it? _ She thought. As the last of the city was drained, Cell looked up and saw a figure disappear from a window. 

"Ahhh. Another meal." he hissed. He began heading toward the small house, making a strange sound that filled the silence as it walked.

_Oh Kami no! Dammit. I'll either be killed or left to die. Such a ruthless looking creature couldn't possibly be my end! _ She thought as the monster saw her and started over to her house. 

KT-TC! KT-TC! KT-TC!

She ducked into the closet just as the door was blown open. She could barely hold in a scream. It would not have been of fear, however, but of anger. _I hate hiding! Why must I always blend in with weaklings!?_ Another conscious mind entered the scene in Celestia's mind.  _Shut up, Tora! We still don't know if he can read minds yet._

"I know you're in here. I can sense you." Cell taunted as he walked over the door. When he found no signs of life, he chuckled. The human was good at hiding, he had to admit, but not from him. He played dumb just for the fun of it, and began to search the small house as if he didn't know where his victim was. It didn't take long to cover the entire area before he came to the closet. He merely ripped the door off its hinges before casting it aside and destroying a dresser. This was fun!

_He can sense his prey? How…interesting. Perhaps he'll note the difference between myself and-- _began a Tora. Another butted in_. I think he's pretty cool. The way he can blast through all of our stuff. _ Yet another was in a rage.  _That moron ruined my antique dresser, dammit!_

"Ahhh, there you are." Cell rasped in his hoarse voice, interrupting the fight he was oblivious to.

Celestia stood up from her crouched position. She did feel afraid, but honor forbid her from acknowledging it, and besides that, it was not the fear of her own death, but of failing to avenge her parents. She would die, most likely, but she would rather die standing up for herself than begging for life. "Go. Away." She stated plainly. Her voice was cold with frustration.

Cell stood facing the girl. It was rare to find a female standing up to him. This would make the game more interesting, though, wouldn't it? "Feisty, aren't we?" He commented, grabbing her arm and pulling her within striking range. She made no movements. 

Her rage built, but she held firm. " Let. Go of me. Now." Celestia said quietly. She stood there, as if wondering whether she should accept this as her fate.  And apparently she did, because she didn't struggle. Cell's tail swung gently as if unsure when to strike, but ready to anyway.

It was then that he looked straight into her eyes. Her eyes were focused on his, searching for some heart that was possibly hiding deep inside him. They were a dark purple in color. She stared back, waiting for him to make his move. The ball was in his court, so to speak, and she seemed to realize she had nothing to live for. _How can a mere human have such deep looking eyes?  _He thought to himself as he hid his own curiosity under a smirk. No. She had a strange aura around her that said otherwise. She couldn't possibly be human. Though, if she wasn't human, what was she? He scolded himself mentally for having such a ridiculous notion. But why wasn't she screaming or showing any fear? He was about to kill her! So he did the only thing he could think of to find out, he asked her. " You hide your fear well." Okay, so it was a comment to cover up his confusion. He had to know.

"Maybe it hasn't occurred to you that I might not have a fear of you to hide in the first place." She spat. Meanwhile, Mitsu, the more enthusiastic voice, commented, _I think he has sexy cat eyes. Have you noticed the slit pupils? _Simultaneously, the voice was answered by the other two with, _Shut up! _

"No human female has ever stood up to me in this fashion before." He commented.

" Perhaps one will sometime soon. Then what will you do?" She countered.

"What are you implying?" He asked in confusion.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." she replied playfully. She focused her stare directly at his eyes. Her gaze seemed hypnotic and she smiled, seeming to know his confusion would keep her alive.

And quite suddenly a strange emotion overtook him and he found he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't look at her without feeling a strange need to smile right back.  His tail lunged forward and hit her head with the side of the spike's base. She was instantly knocked out. He dragged her into an alley by the back of her shirt and left her there. Then he took off and disappeared over a snow-capped mountain. _What's one less human? She was weak anyway and I have wasted enough time. Most likely insane as well._ He thought to himself.

Piccolo flew towards the city where he had last felt Cell's presence. When he got there, however, he knew it was too late. Cell was long gone. He noticed movement below. A survivor? Before he could land a brown haired girl in her early twenties staggered out of an alleyway. She was wearing a white, short-sleeved t-shirt, dark colored blue jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. She was about 5'4" from the looks of it and had a nasty bruise on her head. She stumbled a few yards to what seemed to be her house. Her face contorted when she saw what remained of her supposed home. She went over to the pile of rubble to search for anything that might have survived before located a dino-cap and threw it a couple of feet away, where it turned into a sky car. She hopped in and began to fly away. Piccolo followed. If the girl survived an attack, she might know which way Cell went. 

It had been 15 minutes before Piccolo was visible in the sky car's rearview mirror. She noticed the green, caped figure pursuing her and, surprisingly, he was catching up. And even more shocking was the fact that he was flying with no technological help, let alone a transformation with any wings. None that she could see anyway.  _Oh goody. Another freak. Well, at least he doesn't resemble a cockroach.  _She thought to herself. She swung the car around abruptly to show she wasn't to be messed with. The man stopped feet from the vehicle. He hovered in front of her as Celestia opened the hatch and snapped, "What do you want?"

"I wont hurt you, I promise. I just wanted to know if you were in that city when Cell attacked." He said gently. He didn't want to scare her after all. Instead she snapped at him again.

"First of all, why should I trust your word? I've never trusted anyone in my life unless I knew him or her exceptionally well. Second, if by 'Cell' you mean that giant roach most know as the Nikki Town monster, then yeah, I was there. What's it to you, anyway?" She snarled. She was in a bad mood. She hated being knocked unconscious. It made her feel vulnerable.

"You mean he attacked you?! And you're still alive?!" Piccolo's eyes widened at the thought and he ignored the girl's rudeness. "How?"

"That's what I'd like to know. I was knocked out and I woke up in that alley back there." She said putting one foot on the nose of the car as well as half her weight. This made it slant down a bit. "Of course, you already know that." She waited for his response. 

"He actually attacked you? Were you by yourself? And how did you know I saw you." Piccolo was getting a feeling of foreboding in every bone in his body. How could she have known he was watching her without looking up? He hadn't made a sound.

"To answer your questions; yes, and yes. And I knew you were there because, well, I just knew." She shrugged, then looked at his face and spoke clearly. "Now then, if you'd excuse me, I would like to stop playing '20 questions' and go find a hotel. I will only say this once.** Stop. Following me. **Got it?" She didn't wait for his reply, "Good." and with that she sat down, closed the hatch and disappeared before Piccolo could object. She disappeared into the horizon muttering, " First a giant cockroach, then a green alien from who-knows-where, what next?"

Piccolo hovered in the air before growling something about too many punks on Earth and disapearing in the other direction. 

After Celestia found a hotel, she settled down to go to sleep. The hotel had only been an hour away from her old house, in a place called Sherman City. It was a nice hotel, with a good view of the mountians. It had been named 'The Midnight Inn' as you could see the moon quite clearly (let's all pretend the moon is rebuilt with some special whatsimahoositokay?). Tonight was calm and Celestia liked the place very much. Apparently anyone who survived the attacks could stay for free. Either they hadn't expected anyone to survive, or some one actually cared about people who'd been through a lot. She didn't know, and frankly, she didn't care. 

Cell finished off the last of a town and looked at the night sky. " I will attack another city in the morning, when the victims can see me clearly, and so I can see their faces of fear." He chuckled at the vision. Then he took off towards a bustling city. He soon passed a sign that told him its name.

Sherman City……………..12 mi.

"Sherman, hm? Seems familiar. I must have ransacked it in the future." Cell muttered. 

End chapter 1

**_BONUS_**

Next time: _'Your Name is What?!'_

Quote of the Chapter: 

_'You looked into my eyes,_

_And my world came tumbling down'_

                        -Madonna's _Beautiful Stranger_

P.S. I don't own that either!

For all you people who want to know what baka and the like mean:

Arigatou = Thank you 

Baka = Stupid

Bakayarou = @@$hole

Chikusho! = Bleep

Demo... = But…

Gomen = Sorry

Gomen-nasai = A more polite way of saying sorry

Hai = Yes

Honto? = What?

Iie = No

Kasan = Mom

Kuso = Crap

Moshi-moshi = Hello? (On the phone)

Nani? = What? Huh?

Sensei =Teacher

Shimatta = bleep

Sugoi! =Cool!

Tousan = Dad

Yamero = Wait!

Sama = suffix added to a name, indicating deep respect

San = suffix added to a name, indicating respect

Kun = suffix added to the name of a young boy

Chan = suffix added to name, indicating playfulness or a nickname

Please r/r. That, in case you don't know, means read and review. That's all for now. The next chap'll be out in a jif, k?

**ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY CELL! **

**}:=8)  **_This is Pen Dragon signing off._


	2. Your Name is What!?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I wish I did. I own Celestia and Sherman City. I also own Travis and his mom. Let's put it this way, if you haven't seen it in another TV show etc. then it's probably mine. Don't sue me. ^-^

**Dialogue key:**

Speech= "…."

Thought= _thought_

Telepathy=…. 

Author's note (a/n)= (…) 

Translations to English= -…-  
  
 

##############################################################  
  
  


Chapter Two: Your Name is What?!  
  
  


Celestia was on a wide, open plain. The grass whispered warning to take cover and the wind passed on the message. They were too far from any civilization to draw any attention to themselves, which was exactly how she wanted it. She looked up from her sitting position into two glowing magenta eyes.  
  
            "Perhaps you should keep your distance, friend. Tora is very hostile, as I know you've learned. And with two transformations at the same time it will be a fight of wills. If you can best me on my own ground, then the merging will complete. If not, you'll have to try again with Mitsu…and if you lose again…then you will die. " The other being eyed her with a deep curiosity.  
  


            "TWO transformations?" The deep, monotone voice asked. As he stood, she saw him clearly. It was Cell.

"Yes, you will be transforming as well."  
            

"What?!" But even as he said it the world seemed to blur. Groggily, Celestia opened her eyes and realized that she was staring at the ceiling. She was back in the hotel.  
  
            "Just a dream. But it was so real." She muttered. Mitsu corrected her. It was a prophecy. They foretell the future through symbolism. Remember?   
  
            She was about to get dressed when the wind made the door make a creaky wail and she noted that it stood ajar about six inches from the wall. _I didn't leave it open last night.  _She thought. Still in some PJ's she'd gotten at the gift shop, Celestia peaked her head outside. Silence. Too much silence at 9:43 AM. She looked down the hall on her right. Clothing littered the floor, as they did on the left. "Oh. Flippin. Crud." She commented quite bluntly. Celestia sighed. "I don't know what should worry me more. Where that blast-happy cockroach is, or how the HFIL I slept through the attack AND my alarm?" As if in answer to her question, the sound of creepy footsteps echoed across the entire level.  
  
KT-TC KT-TC KT-TC  
  
            "Oh goody. I have a feeling this party just getting started." She was now in the middle of the hall. Celestia turned around to face the monstrosity known as Cell.  
  
            " Well, well, well. We meet again, little one." Cell smirked at her. "It's time to finish you."  
  
            " Really?" Celestia spoke in slight amusement, " Well, your name's Cell, right?" He nodded proudly. "Whad'ya know? Your name's half of mine. I'm Celestia. That's one of my names, anyway."  
  
            "Hmmmm," Cell grunted to show he was listening, though his attention was somewhere else. "Someone has decided to spoil my fun. Piccolo, I believe." He looked out the nearby window. "I will have to kill you fast. However, first I wish to know why you do not fear me."  
  
            "Certainly. It's very simple. When humans see you, they automatically associate you with death and the unknown because they've heard that you cause death. Humans fear death because they do not know what will happen to them when they die. I don't fear death because I do know what will happen." She explained.  
  
            Just then, Piccolo burst in "to save the day" through the window and got into a fighting stance. Cell had phased in behind Celestia and roughly grabbed her wrist, thus holding her hostage.  
  
            "You!!" Piccolo shouted in shock when he saw Celestia.  
  
            "I should say the same!!" She yelled back.  
  
            "Piccolo." Cell hissed.  
  
            "Oh, so THIS is Piccolo." She called to them both so she would be heard.  
  
            "Cell, let her go." Piccolo growled.  
  
            " I think not." He laughed and, raising his free hand, blasted a huge hole through the wall. The debris in the air forced Piccolo to shield his eyes, giving Cell enough time to dash through it with Celestia. He took off and was 400 feet in the air and a mile away from Piccolo before the dust settled.  
  
            He looked down at her and she stared back. "How do you hover like this?"  
  
            She deserved an answer, he supposed. He answered, " I push my internal energy underneath me and thus it pushes me upward." He looked to the right and saw Piccolo coming at high speed, but he was nowhere near enough to help her if she fell. " And we're about to find out if you can do the same … in twenty seconds. Think you'll survive?"  
  
            " I already have a way to fly, but not like you can. If worse comes to worse, I'll use that method."  
  
            He laughed evilly and let her go.  
  
            The ground was looming up at her as Cell sped away. Piccolo was in no position to do any good. She spread out her arms and legs to slow the fall as she tried in vain to use energy. She began to shake in frustration, as it wasn't working and was about to use her powers when she turned over. A man was flying towards her, which had caught her eye. He had black hair and a scar on one cheek. He caught her in mid-fall and rose into the air before coming to a halt 100 feet above the ground.  
  
            " You're lucky I was headed your direction, huh."  
  
            "Err… yeah. Thanks. You can put me down over there, kay?" she pointed to the street below.  
  
            "Sure." He answered. " By the way, my name's Yamcha." His scar deepened as he smiled.  
  
            "Celestia."  
  
            "So you must be pretty scared after being attacked, right?" Yamcha would have unknowing sealed his fate for a tongue-lashing if she was Tora, however, Celestia kept calm and answered as if it was obvious.  
  
            "Of course not. He's startling at first sight, but other than that just plain annoying once you get used to his presence. In my opinion, he's missing out on a lot of the joyful little things in life." She replied. " I noticed he has slitted eyes. Like a cat. Do you know what that means? He's never seen color in his life. Think about it."  
  
            "Wow. First you're not afraid of him. Then you take the time to notice all these things about him. How'd you do that and live? It's pretty impressive I'd say." Yamcha asked as he touched down on the street.  
  
            "Wait, Yamcha!" Piccolo called as he stopped in front of them, preventing Yamcha from putting her down. " That's the second time she been attacked. It's obvious Cell's out to kill her. I suggest you take her to the Lookout." Piccolo was about to explain that he was going after Cell, but Celestia had other plans.  
  
            " You aren't taking me anywhere!!! Especially you, Piccolo!!" Celestia screamed as she struggled to get out of his grip.  
  
            "Hey, hey. Relax, will you? I tell you what. If you come to the Lookout with me, I'll teach you how to fly. Okay?" Yamcha succeeded in calming her, but only while she was in thought.  
  
            _They didn't see the feathers? Then they still think I'm a weakling. Yet they know how to fly in a way I cannot. I have no choice but to trust them temporarily. Well not trust. Trust is to strong a word. _ After a moment she spoke, " Fine, but after I learn how to fly I'm going to leave. After I can fly well, anyway."  
  
            "Suits me just fine." Piccolo replied.  
  
            As he prepared to fly off after Cell, Celestia added an afterthought to the previous statement. "And Piccolo," He turned around to faced her in her cradled position. She was starring directly at his eyes when she said, " I am NOT a punk."  
  
            He flew off; not noticing what she had just said had anything to do with him. "Where's he going?" Celestia asked Yamcha.  
  
            " Probably after Cell." He answered curtly.  
  
            "Why?" she persisted.  
  
            "I'll tell you when we get to the Lookout. It's sort of a long story."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
            It was now, thirty minutes later after the remark about punks that Piccolo's mind grasped WHY the girl had said what she did. His eyes widened as the memories of the other day flooded into his brain. " But how could she have known? She was five miles away." He realized that Cell was long gone, cursed himself, and began to head back to the Lookout, still wondering if Celestia could read minds.  
  
##################################################################  
  


End Chapter 2

**_BONUS_**

Next time:_ 'Conversations With a Familiar Saiyan Prince'_

Quote of the Chapter:

_'A relationship is like a rose, How long it lasts, no one knows; Love can erase an awful past, Love can be yours, you'll see at last; To feel that love, it makes you sigh, To have it leave, you'd rather die; You hope you've found that special rose, 'Cause you love and care for the one you chose.'  
_-Rob Cella   (heh heh. Don't own it.)  
  


Sorry about the wait. R/R please. See ya.

**ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY CELL! **

**}:=8)  **_This is Pen Dragon signing off._


	3. Conversations with a Familiar Saiyan Pri...

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I wish I did. Don't sue me. ^-^  
  
From now on, the dialogue key is like this:  
  
Thought= *...*  
  
Telepathy=...  
  
Spoken= "..."  
  
A/N or pronunciation key=(...)  
  
Translation to English (for your viewing pleasure) AKA Subtitles! = -...-  
  
Someone help! I don know how to make italics etc. review me and inform me how to please!  
  
Chapter Three: Conversations With a Familiar Saiyan Prince  
  
They arrived at the Lookout after an hour of continuous flight. Yamcha immediately put Celestia down before she had the chance to yell at him. He watched as she took in her surroundings. Only Mr. Popo, Vegeta, and Trunks were there, but Celestia needed only to catch sight of the full-blooded Saiyan to cause her eyes to widen and horror to spread through her system.  
  
################### Flashback########################  
  
She was on her home planet. The pale, blue moon shown in full on Triad and all the other planets of the Triad solar system could be seen. But Triad was special, for it was the planet of the Royal Family, and it was currently off limits to the other, lower-class Trians, as the great Saiyan Prince, Vegeta VI (I'm making that VI part up) had come to do "business" with the Emperor, her father. Meanwhile, she was to play in the fields next to the palace garden and forest. This was something she didn't intend to stay at for too long, as she was 4 (with the mind and maturity of a 12 year old) and her curiosity had been getting the better of her lately. She looked up and saw an aurora flashing across the sky.  
  
She chucked (no not puking! It's a form of communication that sounds like a tiger roar only its shorter) lightly, being in her tiger form, Tora, and chucking was how they laughed. *It would seem my sister has finally found a mate while on that mission to find love outside the solar system. * She smiled as the light show faded. It was a mental smile that was not physically seen.  
  
And suddenly a hollow roar of anguish could be heard across the entire palace area (5000 acres). Her father was fighting someone. He was in danger. She sprinted to the palace garden where the screeches could still be heard.  
  
And as she ran she uttered a few words to the solar wind to send to the other planets as a plea for help. Another aurora burst into existence in flares of red and gold weaving their way into pictures of a giant tiger fighting a blank, gaseous form. This blackness was because she did not know whom her father was fighting.  
  
The scene she was met with was that of pure blood. The hedges and trees were torn to shreds and the ground was rocky with the harsh impacts it had taken without complaint. And a bloodied form lay in its own puddle of death as the prince of Saiyans regarded him with a disgusting pleasure she couldn't quite place. She heard him announcing his victory to the guards and her mother who at the moment were staring in horror. "I'm disappointed in you. I give you the same choices as before. You may bow down to lord Frieza, or you may die with the rest of this empire of yours." It was then that he noticed her about sixty feet away and smirked. "What are you looking at wench?" He began to make his way over to her, ready to kill. She backed away slowly, growling.  
  
What happened next was strange and unexpected. Her mother had a sudden burst of courage and shot towards her daughter like a rocket. She was next to her in a flash. "My child," she whispered draping her rich and tattered cape in front of them so Vegeta could not see them, "you must go to the Planet called Earth and search for your sister. That is where she was last when she found her mate. You must tell her of our predicament and return with as much help as possible. Go to the space pod. What are you waiting for? Go!!"  
  
After that, the last things she remembered were entering the space pod, telling it the plotted location, and taking off. As she increased the distance between her and her home, she witnessed the last moments of the planet right before the explosion. Two space pods could be seen zipping away from the scene. Saiyan space pods. Tears filled her eyes silently and when she finally had to wipe them away she lost sight of her birthplace forever.  
  
As she disappeared into the distance, she whispered a single sentence. "I'll get you, Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans, I'll get you."  
  
Slowly, the colors in the sky disappeared, along with all hope for the Triad solar system.  
  
#######################End Flashback################################  
  
She was brought back to reality by a sneering voice. " I asked you a question, wench. Answer me! What are you staring at?" Vegeta all but shouted.  
  
" Nothing. And by the way I think you need some new material. `Wench' is a bit old, wouldn't you say?" she replied before anyone could react to what Vegeta had said.  
  
Trunks readied himself to tackle his father if he got out of hand and tried to hurt her. He merely snarled, turned around and walked away.  
  
Celestia growled at him in a language rarely understood by anyone but a Saiyan. The only Saiyan who understood it was Vegeta, which was the intention in the first place. - We have arguments that need to be settled, Vegeta. I wish to settle them soon, unless you're afraid of your old acquaintance defeating you. -  
  
Vegeta stopped, turned his head towards her again, and replied in a slightly louder growl -though it surprises me how you know my language, I fear nothing. Midnight tonight. Right here. We will discuss the matter then. If you can stay up that long. - He smirked right back at her then flew away. Trunks muttered hasty apologies and took off after his father.  
  
End chapter 3  
  
Sorry I haven't found any quotes. If you have any good 1s send em in. r/r please. And ALL HAIL CELL THE GREAT!! 


	4. Conversations with a Familiar Saiyan Pri...

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I wish I did. Don't sue me. ^-^

From now on, the dialogue key is like this:

Thought= _thought_

Telepathy=…

Spoken= "…"

A/N or pronunciation key=(…)

Translation to English (for your viewing pleasure) AKA Subtitles! = -…-

Triak= "_Triak"_

 Someone help! I don know how to make italics etc. on my bio. Review me and inform me how to please! Masq, Biowolf (sniff, sniff. Starts crying again), Evil one, HELP!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Four: Conversations With a Familiar Saiyan Prince- part 2

Covered by the darkness of the moonless sky, Celestia sat with her legs overhanging the edge of Kame's Lookout, waiting for her adversary. She knew she was putting herself at slight risk that Vegeta would pull her over the side for the purpose of scarring her, but she figured he wasn't perverted enough to do so.

Creeping away from the woman's room had been easy, as had been slithering past the C.C. security systems. Now all he had to worry about was the other morons sensing him. 

He flew at a medium speed above the clouds, not wanting to be seen by any humans.  He hoped he wouldn't have to fight her, believe it or not, for he feared what would happen if Kakkarott came barging into the battle. How dishonorable it would be for him if they found out a small child was capable of escaping his power. Not that she was small anymore, though he was quite confident that he could kill her if he so desired and no one intervened. Her had to admit that he had been surprised when she spoke his native tongue. That would be the first of many questions he would ask her in the little chat they were to have.  And suddenly he noted that he was only a few miles away and could see the upside-down half-dome hovering in midair.  He mentally kicked himself for letting his guard down for so long before slowing himself and descending so that he could go under the Lookout and land out of the blue.

"I've been waiting." She said without turning around when he landed. Suddenly she growled. He recognized it immediately as the Saiyan language. –Do you speak Triak (tree ek)? -    

-Yes. Barely- he replied in the same language. He vaguely wondered what this had to do with their score that needed settling. She spoke again, this time in Triak.

_"Ea wan yeztry nadh ith yeztranny, ape Ea tahea ith amar."_ –I'll start at the beginning, after I fled the planet. - She began.

_"Ea wma anal ni sejan ana launa an ni sekan an shi paula reshty ni zhin. Ea yedou meleda an zhi. Ea antya amba gava. Ea aupala asgery ith juranar ned gavar iun nyin. Ape nyram skashar, tou wn daya Ea de. Pah ailya nim Juran. Et nim ar an puregah."_ –I had been told by my mother to search for my sister on Earth because she could help me avenge my people. I also searched for you. I had given up hope and joined in amongst the humans after 16 years in hopes of peace. After many years this is what I have become. Now I easily pass as a human. I'm still out for my revenge, however. – She looked at him as if she longed to rip his head off.

He growled his response in Saiyan. He hated speaking Triak. It was a dead language to anyone but the Trians themselves. –I see. Well then, I suppose I should prepare an excuse for my mate when she hears I murdered a supposed 'innocent girl' in a fight, hm? – She was taken aback by the new information. He had a mate. That changed everything. It was a Trian belief that one must throw revenge by the wayside if the person had a loving family, unless the family was killed by the person or something. She knew when she died and finally faced her parents and people they would shun her if she continued to try to kill him. And it was obvious that he knew it too. She also noted he didn't seem to like speaking Triak. Well, it was hard to learn, and pronounce. She reverted back to the Saiyan language.

-This changes much… all right then, I propose we make a pact. I have not acquired a mate yet. We shall agree never to harm each other's families, but protect them if need be. And I want you to swear to Yemma you will never try to kill a Trian without the royal family's consent. -

- I assume by families you include the both of us? -

-Yes. - She growled simply.

- And have you any **idea** whom you will choose as a mate? - Vegeta inquired.

-I do. -

-Who would this person be? -

-That, my friend, is for me to know and **you** to find out-  She laughed. She seemed to be in a much nicer mood.

Both Celestia and Vegeta continued to talk and reminisce on the past. In the end Vegeta left with full pardons… and no one noticed the large lizard skinned roach hovering away silently…or so he thought………

End Chapter Four

**Bonus**

****

****

Quote of the Chapter:

_'With great power, comes great responsibility.'_

-Spider Man (doooooooon't ooooooowwnnn iittt.)

Yeah. I know it's short. But what can you expect. I am working on at least 5 stories at the same time. It's hard. We all know it.

**ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY CELL! **

**}:=8)  **_This is Pen Dragon signing off. _                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 


	5. Of Mates and Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I wish I did. I own Celestia and Sherman City. I also own Travis and his mom. Let's put it this way, if you haven't seen it/him/her in another TV show etc. then it's probably mine. Don't sue me. ^-^

Dialogue key:

Speech= "…."

Thought= _thought_

Telepathy=…. 

Author's note (a/n) = (_…) _

Translations to English= -…-

**Chapter Five: Of Mates and Secrets Revealed **

            The next day was pleasant to say the least. There was no feel for revenge against Vegeta anymore, Celestia felt very much at peace. She was sunbathing, wondering about what she would have to do to prepare for her merging. She knew it would decide the next emperor of her long dead solar system. She had to be careful with the person she chose, she had to make sure he could lead.

            And who better than the blood brethren of the great Prince of Saiyans. If he lived long enough to achieve this "perfection" that everyone spoke of.

            She smiled. This would prove very interesting, wouldn't it?

 ############################################################################################

She met all of the Z-fighters a day after Yamcha told her exactly who Cell was. Today was as normal as it could get. No one knew she was an alien except Vegeta, who would most certainly keep THAT hushed up, and she would soon fulfill her goal of earning her crown and place in the royal family. She was the last who had not left in her own interests. 

Presently, it had been three days since the meeting with Vegeta and she was practicing hovering inches over the tiles. Yamcha had been amazed that she had caught on so fast. She had easily replied it was most likely because she wasn't afraid of heights. Yet she hadn't yet been able to stop herself from falling if she jumped of the side, and the male half of the Son family agreed it wasn't safe for her to be at the Lookout as first thought because she would probably kill herself when she jumped and no one was around. 

After she had given Goku the proper bashing of his non-existent pride, she informed them that they could try moving her, but they'd be risking their own lives doing so. She was just fine where she was and if she died then Heaven had decreed she didn't deserve to live and that was that. Vegeta had snickered at this. After Tien suggested Capsule Corporation or the Kame house, Piccolo firmly disagreed, saying Cell knew where both locations were and was probably looking there right now. Yes, they'd concluded, it would be better off for her AND their ears if they let her be.  

            All she needed was practice, she had said to herself. She woke from her daydreams and rose from the ground. As of yet, Gohan and Goku were talking about strategies. 

            "Hey, guys" she called from next to a palm tree she had grown quite fond of. "Just letting you know I'm gonna jump, kay? If I'm not back in ten minutes…" she paused as a sudden thought occurred to her, and then said, "Just wait longer." And then, before they could object she ran straight off the edge of the Lookout with a loud cry as if jumping into a swimming pool.

            "She really is a daredevil, isn't she, dad?"

            "Yeah" Goku replied.

"I hope she doesn't get hurt." Gohan said dazed by the fact that she had just run clear off a ledge with no known flying expertise.

"Me too, Gohan. Me too."

Celestia fell quite fast. But the overall feeling of freedom that came with gliding across the sky like this was too heavenly to ignore. It usually distracted her too long and the others would come to her supposed rescue. But not today.  Today was the day she'd fly. She felt the presence of another and decided to pay it no heed. She had assumed it was Goku, so she gasped as she was abruptly stopped in mid-fall and turned to face a sickeningly evil looking smirk.  Cell's smirk widened at the sudden inhalation and he bent forward slightly and hissed, "Hello."

"Hi. Well," she said, regaining her composure, "seeing as you're here, I can only guess you've come to take care of some unfinished business."

"That is correct, my dear, and if I can't find out what you are with your consent, I'll have to drag it out of you by force." Celestia saw his tail waver greedily.

"Oh? And how do you propose to do that?" he squeezed her shoulder and his tail seemed to suddenly gain its own mind and slithered forward to greet her face. It hovered mere millimeters from her nose.

"With this." He stated. He looked to the left and saw the bottom of Kami's Lookout. "But not here. Perhaps you should use that "alternate" way of flight you spoke of."

"I can fly just as well as you can in the same way you do!" she yelped as he clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Not so loud, fool!" he whispered in a furious tone. "Or I'll kill you before they see me." She calmed herself before the idea of biting him became a fact. "That's better. Now follow me… if you can fly."  He felt her ki slowly rise and she became lighter. He slowly let go and she only said one thing before allowing herself to be led away.

"It's fine with me that you try to figure out who I am but you might regret it when you find yourself trapped between your pride and your opportunities."

The two were ten miles away from their starting position when Cell stopped her and they broke the silence. 

"You must be perfectly still or else my instincts will cause me to lose control of what I'm doing."

"You're being very much a gentleman for someone whose murders innocent humans." It was partially a complement. She held out her arm without complaint. The tail moved toward her with increasing speed, but it stopped itself an inch away from her shoulder. It slowed and crept closer. It touched the skin. Cell looked up at Celestia to see amusement and impatience. The tail pierced her skin and she winced.  The pain increased as Celestia closed her eyes. She concentrated on what she was doing. The bonding blood in her veins flowed toward the foreign object that was removing a part of her muscle. 

GULP!!

The blood and flesh traveled up through Cell's tail and strange warmth spread through his body. Then it softened to a small glowing feeling in his heart cavity. This surprised him and he removed his tail so quickly from Celestia's shoulder that there was horrid burning and aching through her arm and up her neck. Her shoulder looked a bit deflated.

"What have you done?!" Cell cried. He closed he eyes trying to chase away the warm sensation. When he opened them, Celestia was cradling her arm and trying to stop the blood flow. She looked different now. It was so strange… he felt slightly more drawn toward her. Perhaps to comfort her pain. What the hell was he thinking?! Cell closed his eyes tightly again and this time it was very different when he opened them. 

Explosions of color beat on his face, the likes of which he had never seen. It gave him a headache. Celestia smiled through the agony of her arm, which had stained the nice white blouse she had on. He could see colors like she could. And they frightened him to no end. He covered it up as quickly as possible.

"I-I must go. I will return soon." He said. Then he fled with a passing cloud.

"I will count on it." She murmured, and it was then she realized her position. "Oh s--t (_jinkies for all you young people)! I don't know how to get back to the Lookout!!"_

After three hours of searching, Goku and Gohan failed to find Celestia. Piccolo showed up as well, wondering why her ki had suddenly left the area, and when informed of the situation he went ballistic. So one would guess that there were mixed emotions when Celestia suddenly hovered down to the tiles like nothing was pouring out of her arm and giving her blouse a new colouring.

"Oh, my Kami!" Goku cried. "What happened?!"

"I learned how to fly under pressure the hard way and a radio tower helped break my fall. And I swear I'll never listen to 98.7 as long as I live." She lied. She'd been preparing it as she searched for the Lookout. Piccolo looked at her skeptically. Gohan was confused and Goku was panicking about what to do.

Piccolo answered calmly. "Goku, go get a sensu bean from Corin." 

Goku settled down. "Right."

"It's not necessary. Really. I'm fine." She tried weakly. The blood begged to differ. It began gushing again and she clasped her good hand over the wound with an obvious grunt.

"Yeah right." Piccolo received a growl for the comment. Then he said, "When tigers fly. And Cell turns into a bird."

_Oh how very little you know, green bean. How very little indeed. " Hm hm hm hm hm." she chuckled._

Celestia closed her eyes in concentration. Her other selves were trying to close the gash. Hey, what's going on in there? Why isn't anything working?

It will take some time. There is no longer a power source as strong as what is needed for an instant healing. Besides that we can't provide enough energy alone until we are fully merged. Tora said. 

            Why can't you draw off Cell's energy? The bond might not be finished, but we could still pirate some off him, couldn't we?

            Celestia, we have already tried reaching out to him. As of now he's 324 miles away, in a forest, clutching his head in a traumatized fashion. Though I tried to calm him he didn't recognize me as part of you. He panicked, and since all I can get from him is his scrambled emotions because the bond isn't complete, I couldn't answer anything he may have asked.

            In other words, he's scared, pitiful, and can't understand what's happening? Celestia asked.

            Bingo! Cried Mitsu.

            Perfect! She said sarcastically.

            Actually, no, he isn't perfect yet. Mitsu answered. She may have been the most immature of the group, but she was also the most good natured.

            What if I tried talking to him?

It might work. Tora replied thoughtfully.

Let's try it. Nothing ta lose. chirped Mitsu.

"CELESTIA!!!" came a sharp voice. Celestia opened her eyes and found herself staring at Piccolo and Goku. She noted she was swaying.

"What?!" She yelled to his face the best she could.

"Goku brought you a sensu bean." Goku handed her the tiny bean and she sniffed it gingerly. She held it with two fingers and tasted the tip of it as if testing for poison.

"You know, I don't think it'll kill you to trust me." Piccolo said.

"Whatever." Celestia mumbled. "I think I'll eat it later. Something tells me it won't have the desired effects I need." 

            "It's supposed to heal you. If you don't take it now, you won't heal."

            "Fine. Fine." She ate it and walked shakily over to her favorite palm tree where she then sat down.

            "I seriously doubt this thing will work." She muttered. _Time to make a phone call! _

            She reached out for Cell's life force. Then she focused on it and soon found herself in spirit form in front of him.

            Cell. All around her was black except Cell's emotional energy. The energy rippled outward from an unknown source in colors that displayed his current feelings. Right now it was mixes of browns and sharp yellows and other indescribable colors that meant fear. At the sound of her voices the colors exploded with reds, yellows, blues, and a small amount of green. He was shocked, confused, scared, and relieved. The colors vibrated with his muted speech. You are confused. Not yet used to color? She felt bile rise in her throat. I'll make this fast. Your little test left me wounded and I won't survive if you don't fork a bit of your energy over. All I need is your permission. She was met with distrusting purples. Pleeeeeeeaase? Now she saw more reds. Anger. She felt slightly sick. In the center of the waves and washes of color was a small area of concern. The concern took form in dark magentas, but remained forced into the corner of Cell's aura. He must have felt her weakening. Dark blue surrounded the magenta meaning determination. He was either trying to hide his feelings from himself or her… or both. She felt energy spreading to her wound. I thank you.

            She withdrew from his mind just in time to get up and run shakily to the edge of Kami's Lookout and allow herself to vomit up the sensu. I pity who ever is under that. commented Mitsu.

            She was rewarded with Shut up! from both her counterparts. Apparently, Trians couldn't eat sensu beans. It didn't even work. 

**End Chapter 5**

**_BONUS_**

Next time: _Dance of the Empress_

Quote of the Chapter:

_'It was just something in your eyes,_

_That made me realize, _

_And now I hear voices deep inside,_

_Telling me,_

_Telling me it's you.'_

_- ? (I don't own it)___

Dedicated to Cell's Queen because she said she liked my fics.

R/R please. See ya'll. Sorry 'bout the wait.

**ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY CELL! **

**}:=8)  This is _Pen Dragon signing off._**


End file.
